Abandoned Fanfic: Study Gruffin' Vengeance
by WildKirbyAtrox
Summary: The actual fanfiction of this "epilogue" was NEVER uploaded and/or posted ANYWHERE.


**Hey guys, how's it going? It's WildKirbyAtrox (BloodKirbyUnleashed) again. This time, I'm here with a really OLD fanfic titled "Study Gruffin' Vengeance," which I used to work on back in 2016. I ended up canceling it because of how excessive, absurd, and unreasonable the final project turned out. This small snippet is an epilogue of my Study Muffin sequel fic that I decided to re-edit, along with throwing in some recent stuff here and there. The main story was filled with so much nonsense (such as Bobby commanding a pack of wild pigs to spy on Lori as well as tackle her every time it seems as though she's "cheating" or some crap like that...) And everything element implemented into the fic went extremely downhill from there. So much so, that when I initially described how the main story went to some friends, they told me that I went way too far. So to summarize what Study Gruffin' Vengeance would've been like (while excluding the crazy over-the-top fetish-like nonsense), here you go:**

 **Bobby and Ronnie Anne find out about the events of Study Muffin and get upset about it. Things escalate when Lori is revealed to be the biggest Hugh fangirl among Lincoln's sisters, and then Ronnie Anne blackmails Lincoln into doing her and Bobby's dirty work while they plot and scheme a bunch of nonsensical and/or maniacal plans (now that I think about it, I really did make the Santiago siblings act like how Flintheart Glomgold is portrayed in the DuckTales reboot from Disney). As if things weren't bad enough, Bobby and Ronnie Anne go far enough to a point where they also to blackmail Ms. DiMartino as well, but they force her into doing all kinds of sexual harassment upon some of the Loud sisters (it's practically Lori Torture Porn if you haven't figured it out by now)... And do** **the same type** **of harassments on Lincoln as well if he refuses to comply to the Santiago Siblings' demands. Things finally come to an end when Rita, Clyde, and Mr. Grouse decide to put a stop to the entire excessive fiasco going on... I actually don't remember how I originally planned it.**

 **Either way, there you have it... And now onto the epilogue. Enjoy it, I guess... And yeah, I was extremely salty about Study Muffin at the time. I won't go into my current opinions about it because that'll result in a huge flame war within the reviews. If you like it then more power to you. Without further delays, let's get RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT... into the fanfiction.**

* * *

Three days have passed since the convoluted fiasco that involved Hugh, Ms. DiMartino, Bobby Santiago, and Sam Sharp. Ms. DiMartino wasn't nearly as involved as the others were, but it goes without saying that she had her fair share of ill-hearted pranks from Ronnie Anne Santiago. However, even the aforementioned substitute teacher undeniably had it easier than Hugh... Bobby and Sam Sharp deliberately teamed-up against Lincoln's tutor, and then set up Lori and Luna. The two Loud girls got set up for what was quite possibly the biggest, meanest, and "literally most expensive"- to quote Lori- prank they have ever experienced.

To make matters worse, Lincoln himself got blackmailed by Sam into helping her and Bobby into said despicable operation. That definitely lead to the white-haired boy into getting blamed by a handful of his sisters... At least until Lisa conveniently got the truth out of her brother. The little genius noticed various inconsistencies in Lincoln's behavior throughout the times he got bashed by his other sisters for the events that played out. It also helped that Lisa looked back at the recorded footage from her installed-cameras in the Loud House, so after confirming her suspicions and curiosity? Bobby and Sam are both to blame for it all.

Lisa Loud finished writing down the events that have transpired, and she placed the notebook back onto her desk. She then turns to face the camera- or in this case, the readers- and then she said, "Readers, what you are about to witness in the following scene will be appalling... depending on how you look at it. Just know that the upcoming scenery will reveal where Roberto sent Hugh... MY precious Hugh...!"

The scene changed over to a prison facility. It turned out that Bobby tricked Hugh into taking some students with him on a field trip to the Royal Woods Prison when Hugh originally thought Luna's former girlfriend gave him a unique opportunity to teach some kids what NOT to do. Boy, was he in for quite a rude awakening...

The man who was once Lincoln's tutor was- for bizarre reasons- stripped down to his bare underpants in front of his own students AND a few prisoners within this room. That was when another man called "Fleece" stood up... wearing a beanie and his prison attire, this man began to speak as he said, "When y'all go to prison, the most important thing in 'yo life from that point onwards is gonna be nuttin' but booty."

"Y'all better listen to him," another prisoner added.

"A man's butt," Fleece continued as he walked slowly around Hugh. "Booty- gettin' some booty- is more important than drinkin' water, more important than eatin' food, and way more important than surfin' the innernet and lookin' at 'dem bad jokes. When I see a man I like, I tell him this here."

That was when Fleece got up-close into Hugh's face with a sinister grin as he said to him, "I likes you!"

"He like you!" exclaimed another prisoner in addition to Fleece's words.

"And I want 'chou!"

"Yeah he want you!"

"Now we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way! The choice is yours."

"WHAT YOU WANT, HUGH!?"

"What's it gonna be?"

Fleece finished speaking to Hugh, while the latter tried to look away from the former's menacing glare. Upon making eye-contact with the 'seductive' prisoner, Hugh begins to sweat... and he's sweating from the intimidation. The CREEPY intimidation.

"I asked you a question, Hugh," Fleece said.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU, HUGH!"

"I don't want to answer," Hugh finally replied. This made Fleece walk behind the man as he said to him, "I-I- Excuse me, I can't hear you, Hugh!"

"I s-said," Hugh stammered. "I said I don't want to do this anymore...!"

"Sounds like to me you want this the HARD WAY!" Fleece yelled.

"GIVE IT TO HIM!"

And thus Fleece slammed Hugh onto a nearby desk, pinned him down onto the desk, pulled his pants down, and proceeded to anally rape the poor man. All this, while the students watch in fear, shock, and disgust...

* * *

 **If you guys didn't get the reference by now, the "character" presented here is "Fleece Johnson" AKA the Booty-Warrior or something. I got the 'joke' from a T.V. show called "Boondocks," where there was an episode revolving around the actual guy (yes, Fleece Johnson is a real person, heh) and he was portrayed as an antagonist. That's all I remember from it because I don't actually watch Boondocks. Make of this so-called "epilogue" what you will, but either way the actual fanfiction as a whole was NEVER uploaded or posted ANYWHERE.**

 **Anyway, if anyone's wondering, curious, or even CARE at all, Little Bunny Lincoln should be updated soon sometime this week. Ciao.  
Oh, and the original file containing the actual fanfiction is deleted permanently.**


End file.
